Une simple petite boîte
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Quatre découvre un revolver dans la penderie. ... Hein !


**Titre : **Une simple petite boîte.

**Auteur : **Katel Belacqua.

**Fandom : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **Pasnàmoi.

**Perso et Pairing : **Quatre, Dorothy (Quatre/Dorothy, Heero/Relena).

**Rating : **T.

**Genres : **Humor, Romance.

**Nombre de mots : **1 538 mots.

**Prompt : **Sousouchan - Too Faced - Velvet Revolver.

**Résumé : **Quatre découvre un revolver dans la penderie. … Hein ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Aucune autre idée pour ce texte !

Ecrit pendant le Nano 2011.

* * *

><p><span>Une simple petite boîte<span>

Quatre fouillait dans la penderie depuis quinze minutes. En sortant un papier d'une de ses poches, il avait vu tomber quelque chose de métallique et de brillant - une clé. Malheureusement, avec tout ce que contenait la penderie, retrouver le minuscule objet prendrait du temps.

Le terme « penderie » n'était peut-être pas très adapté. « Pièce à chaussures et à manteaux » serait plus juste, quoique pas très élégant. Pourtant, c'était là la stricte vérité. Quatre possédait, pour sa part, une dizaine de paires de chaussures, et la moitié de manteaux. Quelques écharpes, également, ornées du blason de la collectivité qui lui en avait fait cadeau. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait juste utilisé une armoire à chaussures et une véritable penderie, changeant les accessoires selon les saisons ou ses besoins. Mais il n'était plus le seul utilisateur de cet espace. Sa fiancée possédait cinquante-huit paires de chaussures. Et il refusait de compter les manteaux. Et les visons. Et les châles. Cinquante-huit paires ! Et ce n'était là que les plus courantes ! Les paires des occasions spéciales occupaient un mur du dressing personnel de mademoiselle Catalonia. Le mur ne faisait pas deux mètres de long, non, monsieur. Plutôt huit ou dix mètres…

Que pouvait-on bien faire d'autant de chaussures ? Il y en avait de toutes sortes, de toutes couleurs. Des escarpins dorés. Des escarpins dorés avec une fleur en tissu. Des escarpins dorés un peu plus grands. Des ballerines dorées - pour le cas improbable où elle aurait mal aux pieds durant un bal. Et ainsi de suite. Pourtant, depuis le temps qu'il la fréquentait, cinq ans, et qu'il la voyait régulièrement, Quatre n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit de bizarre concernant ses chaussures… Elle pouvait remettre la même paire à tous leurs rendez-vous, il ne se serait pas plaint. Il ne venait pas la voir pour ses _pieds_, après tout.

Evidemment, Quatre étant Quatre, il avait essayé de parlementer, de la convaincre de réduire ce qu'il appelait en secret sa « collection ». De ne garder qu'un nombre restreint d'escarpins, de bottins, de bottes, de cuissardes, de ballerines, et que sais-je encore. Mais en pure perte. Dorothy avait été intraitable. Il lui demandait de venir habiter avec lui, alors elle venait habiter avec lui. Son assortiment de chaussures aussi. Ca faisait partie du lot. Sauf qu'il avait mal lu les petites lignes du contrat…

Comment pouvait-on tolérer une telle chose ? se demanda Quatre en observant les chaussures soigneusement alignées sur leur carton. Il y en avait plus que de semaines dans l'année ! Et ce n'était pas comme si Dorothy sortait tous les jours. Certes, elle était peu présente à la maison, mais elle travaillait beaucoup. Elle s'était brusquement trouvée des talents d'administratrice et dirigeait d'une poigne de fer une fondation caritative. On aurait pu se demander ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, à part passer des coups de fil, envoyer des cartons d'invitation, et repasser devant les œuvres d'art qui ornaient les bureaux de ladite fondation, mais Quatre était trop poli pour demander. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait au travail, Dorothy portait des bottines noires confortables qui lui permettaient à la fois de ne pas souffrir malgré les kilomètres qu'elle parcourait et d'effrayer son personnel lorsque son pas martelait le parquet des couloirs. Un démon, mais à la pointe de la mode, en quelque sorte. Les chaussures de la « pièce à chaussures et à manteaux » correspondaient donc aux grandes occasions les moins mondaines. Les rendez-vous d'affaire, les dîners galants, les sorties culturelles. Pour les repas entre amoureux, Quatre n'avait droit qu'à une paire de ballerines noires… dont elle se servait pour lui donner des coups au genou chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de son attitude. Cela arrivait un peu trop souvent au goût du genou.

Parmi cet arc-en-ciel de couleurs, cette kyrielle d'éclats et de matières, Quatre se dit qu'il lui faudrait un miracle pour retrouver sa clé. Elle était brillante, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Qu'elle soit argentée ou dorée, il y aurait forcément des chaussures dans la même teinte, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir correctement ce qui se trouvait au sol de la penderie…

Il s'activa, essayant de ne pas perturber le rangement impeccable et maniaque des souliers. Dorothy aurait été capable de dire si une bretelle avait bougé d'un millimètre ! Elle avait l'œil. Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour des choses plus utiles… Quatre marmonna entre ses dents, la blâmant injustement pour la perte de la clé. Il ne souvenait pas ce qu'elle ouvrait, mais ce devait être important, s'il l'avait gardée dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas pris ce manteau depuis un an… Impossible de se souvenir donc quelle usage elle avait. Le mieux était de la retrouver. Entre les talons, pointus, aiguille, épais, absents, de toutes ces chaussures…

Plusieurs fois, son regard fut attiré par une boîte en bois. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait ici. Les boîtes des chaussures étaient en carton, de toutes les couleurs, histoire de compliquer sa tâche. Mais une boîte en bois ? Elle n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à s'acheter des sabots, quand même ? Au bout de dix minutes, il succomba à la curiosité. Il n'y avait rien de mal à y jeter un œil, ils seraient mariés dans un an et seraient supposés partager leurs secrets…

Ce n'était pas des chaussures qu'il y avait dans la boîte.

Ou alors avec un design très particulier.

A première vue, cela ressemblait à une arme à feu. Un revolver, même. Qui reposait sur une doublure en velours grenat.

…

Dorothy gardait une arme dans la penderie. Normal.

…

Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas normal. Pas qu'elle ait quelque chose pour se défendre. Quatre la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était une fine lame en escrime – non, en réalité, il le savait avant, ce détail – et qu'elle portait une petite bombe de poivre dans son sac à main. Ainsi qu'un couteau à cran. Une pince à épiler – « redoutable en cas d'attaque au corps à corps », il paraît. Et parfois un petit pistolet avec manche de nacre. Elle avait vraiment de drôles de façons d'être raffinée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Quatre sursauta, se retourna. De sa position basse, il ne vit d'abord qu'une paire de talons. Déglutit. Quand on parlait du loup… on en voyait les chaussures.

- Je… cherchais quelque chose. Et je suis tombé sur autre chose. Tu m'expliques ?

Il désignait la boîte, le revolver.

Dorothy ne le traita pas d'indiscret – ils habitaient ensemble, il fallait bien qu'il tombe de temps à autre sur ce qu'elle cachait un peu partout – et se contenta de sourire.

- Je crois que c'est un revolver. Dans un écrin de velours. Dans une boîte en chêne.

- …

- Oh, je dois t'expliquer le fonctionnement d'une arme à feu, maintenant ? Je croyais, monsieur Winner, que vous saviez parfaitement en tenir une…

Il rougit d'embarras.

- Je _sais_ ce qu'est une arme. Et je sais en tenir une, oui. Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est… pourquoi je trouve un revolver dans la penderie ?

- Parce qu'il y était rangé.

- Rangé ?

- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser dans un coin, quelqu'un risquait de le voir et de se faire de fausses idées… Et puis, cela aurait gâché la surprise…

- Surprise ?

Quatre s'était transformé en perroquet. Il se gifla mentalement, reprit ses mots.

- En quoi est-ce une surprise ? Et… pour qui ?

- Voyons, très cher, vous ne devinez pas… ? susurra Dorothy, tout miel.

Le visage de Quatre se décomposa. Elle n'allait pas…

- Que voilà de vilaines pensées ! le gourmanda Dorothy. Il s'agit d'un présent. Un présent surprise. Pour Relena.

Quatre perdit toute couleur, cette fois. Relena ? Relena la pacifiste ? Relena qui n'avait tiré qu'une seule fois avec une arme à feu et qui s'en était longtemps voulu de ce coup de tête ? Ils parlaient bien de la même ?

- Est-elle en danger ? murmura Quatre. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui veut du mal et qu'il est nécessaire qu'elle se protège de…

- Pas que je sache.

Dorothy s'accroupit, prit l'arme dans la main. Entre les ongles manucurés et la peau délicieusement huilée à la crème de rose, et le revolver lourd et menaçant, le contraste était saisissant.

Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi beau.

- C'est un jouet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait parfois du mal à se faire obéir par Heero… J'ai pensé qu'elle aurait besoin d'un coup de pouce…

Quatre soupira, sincèrement soulagé.

- Ouf. Un jouet ! Tu m'as fait peur.

- Un jouet qu'ils pourront utiliser dans l'intimité de la chambre…

Quatre leva la main, rougissant.

- Je préfère ne pas savoir. Savoir que c'est un jouet, et un cadeau, me suffit.

Il remit l'arme dans la boîte, rangea les piles qu'il avait déplacées. Dorothy se contenta de le regarder faire, stoïque. Lorsque Quatre se releva et enleva la poussière de son pantalon, elle murmura :

- Sauf que les balles sont réelles, elles…

F I N


End file.
